


Dangers Untold

by Blu (BluBooThalassophile), BluBooThalassophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Goblins, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Owl Form Jareth (Labyrinth), Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/Blu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Sarah Williams was cut off from magic at the turn of the new millennium, now there's two strangely clad individuals holding a goblin demanding she come with them.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah Williams was working on her doctorate in theology and philosophy, she held masters’ in creative writing and linguistics; residing in Edinburgh because she had obtained a posting at Edinburgh University.

And her life was utterly boring.

There was a job, which she enjoyed; she liked working at the University and on her doctorate. She had a routine; get up at five in the morning, take her dog Ludo for a five mile run which she would curse every step and breath of, return home, take a cold shower, revel in hot coffee which her step mother so kindly mailed her, try to negotiate with her mirror to show what was lost since the start of the new millennium, be frustrated, do her make up, dress for work, go to work, come home at lunch for Ludo, go back to work, work on her doctorate, talk to students, grade papers, come home, take Ludo for a walk, cook a small meal, get ready for bed, renegotiate with her mirror, then wish for a dream with the Goblin King, go to bed, wake up disappointed when there was no sign of the magic.

Overall, she hated it.

Oh, she loved her job, her flat, her dog, her obnoxious little brother, but she hated that the magic and wonder and this beauty in her world was missing, she despised it. And the worst part of it was, she didn’t think Jareth had actually shut her out. Something had happened, but what she didn’t know. It drove her nuts.

“Ludo,” she sighed as she gave up on the mirror, her hair drawn up in a messy bun as she grabbed a massive, worn sweater. “One of these days he’s going to open that mirror back up, and when he does, mark my words, I’m throttling that feather brained bastard!” she hissed.

Yanking her sweater down she sighed as she walked through her cold flat in her running shorts. Pulling out some sausage and eggs she started prepping her breakfast, the morning had a light rain pouring outside which on the gothic city was somewhat like a gothic horror novel, which was part of why she loved Edinburgh. Once her breakfast was started, she gathered up her laundry, noting with disappointment her socks were all accounted for before walking down to the basement where the flat’s washing machines were. Getting her laundry started she did a quick check for goblins, sighing when there was nothing.

Jogging back up to her apartment she turned the sausages before grabbing her coffee. Sitting at her table she opened her recent read, putting her notepad for her thesis out as she worked carefully on taking notes. Ludo slept happily on her lazy chair; he was big enough to take over the whole chair as he happily snored away after the run they’d had.

Getting up to get her eggs she worked over the sausages before she sat again with her coffee and reading. Her reading glasses were thick rim black frames, and she frowned at them steaming because of her coffee; tucking the glasses up on her head she continued reading.

Ludo gave a low rumble which had her looking over at her large black dog.

“What is it?” she asked her dog.

His lips curled as he gave a massive low bark just as there was a knock on her door. Turning off her stove she walked to the door, kneeing Ludo out of her way as she walked to the door. Opening it she looked at two strangers, a woman and man, both of whom looked very much like government officials in their suits. Though the woman’s hair was massive kinks and curls, she looked a bit wild with her dark eyes and dark bruises under her eyes. The man reminded her a bit of Jareth if Jareth had ever been… tamed?... then there were the man’s grey eyes were intense.

“Um…” she peered in her hallway then back at them. “Can I help you?”

“Are you Lady Sarah Williams?” the woman asked.

“I don’t know about Lady, but I’m Sarah Williams,” she admitted.

“LADY!” a voice shouted which had her looking down at the cat carrier.

“What the hell!?” she shouted as she snatched that out of the woman’s hands. “How dare you! Why would you put a goblin in a cage!” she shouted at them as she yanked the door open and pulled out a tiny, ugly goblin with red eyes.

“Lady!” the goblin gleefully smiled. “Told yous this was Lady!” the goblin shouted as she put him down.

“You know what that is!?”

“It’s a…”

“I’s Blink, Lady,” the goblin informed her.

“It’s a Blink,” she replied. “How do you do Blink?”

“I’s not good, Lady, Kingy says you needs this,” he announced as he produced a feather for her. Her eyes widened at feather.

“Will someone tell us what is going on!” the man bellowed.

“I’d like to know the same thing,” she turned on them as her eyes narrowed on the younger pair. “I’d like to know exactly what you two are doing here with Blink,” she growled.

“Lady that’s what we’re trying to figure out!” the man barked. Ludo was up now, growling.

“LADY!” the goblin yelped climbing up to her shoulder, burrowing into her hair.

“That thing!” he started.

“Blink,” she snapped. “His name is Blink.”

“Blink was in my office today, when I got to work, Granger is here to enforce that he has rights, we put him in that because when we finally caught Blink he wouldn’t stop running for Lady, which is apparently you!” he snapped pointing at her. “Now I’d like to know how Blink crossed the veil!”

“ **EVERYONE CALM DOWN!** ” the woman bellowed. “Hello, I apologize, it appears we have gotten off the wrong foot. I’m Hermione Granger, I work for the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Creatures. This is Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, he works for the Ministry as well, in the Department of Mysteries.”

“Ministry of Magic?” Sarah asked.

“I am guessing you’re a witch from MACUSA?” Hermione ventured.

“I’m not a witch,” Sarah stated flatly.

“Then… why is a magical creature looking for you?” Hermione pointed at Blink.

“Lady,” Blink tugged on her curl. “Kingy requests the return of the Champion, we’s needs you bad.”

“He asked for me?” she asked.

“Kingy requests the return of the Champion of the Labyrinth to saves all Magics of our world and all others,” Blink explained carefully as if quoting Jareth word for word.

Sarah blinked as she stared at Blink.

“He’s been saying that a lot, but he won’t explain it, merely shouting it whenever we caught him,” Hermione grimaced.

“Kingy says yous need this and yous need mirror to go home,” Blink said as he shoved the feather in her face.

“Blink… is this _his_ feather?” she asked taking it from Blink as Ludo circled her leg, growling lowly.

“Is that who’s feather?” the blond, Draco demanded.

“Kingy wouldn’ts ask if it weren’ts important Lady,” Blink said solemnly. She didn’t even blink as she spun, grabbing Ludo’s leash as she ran to her room.

“Wait a moment!” the people at her door shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Unspeakable Draco Malfoy was accustomed to the only reason he lived was because of his rare bloodlines as last of two houses of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

His father’s bloodlines were an overt manifestation which garnered everyone’s attention because of the rarity of his sex in the species; obviously there was his appearance which attracted attention, lean, sharp features, tall, lean build, and platinum hair color. Male Veelas were rare, so rare they were almost mythic; it was illegal to put him under the Kiss or to death in many places; including Britain. He was not only a Veela, but thanks to the stresses of war he was one of the best known natural Occlumens in the modern world. Rigorous, ruthless training from his father, his aunt, and his godfather had made him one of the most overt Veelas, it was believed with those stresses his magic had grown to compensate him in the situations he was in, the more stressful the environment, the more dangerous the environment the more magic he needed to survive.

His mother’s bloodlines were a covert manifestation, the only obvious mark of her darker nature was his pale complexion and grey eyes. His mother’s family were called many things: ie. Grims, or svartálfar, wild, dark dangerous by nature, more attracted to darker practices, overprotective, and wildly unpredictable. It had manifested his skills as a Legilimens, made it impossible for anywhere to keep him out, and connected him to the elements in a way he had only noticed when he found peace in the still of a post war world. Without his aunt, father, and the Dark Lord breathing down his neck his skills had manifested in such a way in accompaniment with his Veela nature, it had manifested in equal measure with each skill and magic skill.

Because of this, though the Ministry had put his father to death and his mother to the Kiss, they had bound him as an Unspeakable to the Department of Mysteries because of his bloodlines, specifically in the Death Chamber. He was tasked with figuring out what lay beyond the veil, though that was a timeless mystery, he was more than happy to do the job and just keep his head down.

About the time he was sixteen he had lost all beliefs in blood superiority and what not, he had been so focused on surviving, of find a way to kill Dumbledore, and he had succeeded. The ensuing war had nearly destroyed everything, and he found he didn’t believe in what the Dark Lord advocated, at all.

His mother’s sentence was another reason he wasn’t executed, she had pleaded that he was fifteen when he had been forced to take the Mark by his father, and all his actions that followed was in a quest to keep her alive, which was not a lie. She had also stated he was sole heir to the Black family secrets which could unlock the veil, that had really interested the Ministry officials. By the time he was eighteen he was working for the Department of Mysteries.

And he just wanted to keep his head down and his mouth shut.

After a year of his work though he was no closer to figuring out the veil than he was to figuring out how to stop death. Everything that went through the veil did not come back. It was gone. Nothing could come through the veil.

At least, that was what he thought until three days ago when a little… thing waltzed right through it looking perplexed and demanding to speak to Lady Sarah Williams.

The ugly, warty little thing in tarnished, spiky armor had pasty grey-green skin, stringy white hair and beady red eyes.

Little bugger was like a fucking bludger!

After he had ran all through the Ministry chasing the damn thing, as it bounced around bellowing for Lady Sarah Williams it had crashed into the one person Draco wanted absolutely nothing to do with! Little, warty bastard had crashed into Hermione fucking Granger, as if is luck couldn’t get worse.

Granger and he had then spent the last two days chasing the damn thing all through Ireland, England and Scotland. Granger was busy chewing him out for not respecting a sentient creature’s basic rights, while they were both obliviating a greater portion of the population than any accidental magic from a child.

They had finally caught the bugger in Edinburgh, and it would escape, making them chase it.

Finally, he and Granger had caught it outside a massive apartment complex where it was trying to bust in, leaping up at the buzzers trying to hit a buzzer labeled: Sarah J. Williams. Draco didn’t believe in coincidences anymore, and neither did Granger apparently. Shoving the damn thing in a cat carrier they had both slipped into the building to find apartment 13.

The apartment building wasn’t particularly run down or in a state of squander, but it was clearly not the nicest place to be. Picking their way up the stairs he and Granger wound their way to apartment 13. The door before them was battered, old, and he was expecting some crazy, old, cat lover, witch to answer the door.

“Lady!” the thing was chanting eagerly, reaching through the cat carrier bars for the door.

“Oh no, you stay in,” Draco hissed as he shoved the little thing back and raised his hand to knock heavily. There was a low bark, which was still large enough to alert him to the fact there was a very large dog on the other side of that door. The door opened and he blinked a few times at the sight of the woman.

She was in her mid to late twenties, long black hair, crème complexion with thick black framed glasses on her head. The sweater she was wearing covered the shorts she was wearing, leaving her long legs exposed. But what had bewitched him were her eyes, those green eyes were terrifying as she looked him and Granger over.

“Um… can I help you?” she asked warily as she looked around.

“Are you Lady Sarah Williams?” Granger demanded as she seemed to be pulled from er stupor. Breaking him of his own stupor.

“LADY!” the cat carrier bellowed which had the woman stiffening as she looked down.

“What the hell!? How Dare You!” she snarled as she snatched the carrier out of Granger’s grasp. “Why would you put a goblin in a cage!” she roared, he flinched a bit at her scathing tone as she hoisted the creature out of the cage.

“Lady!” the creature cooed gleefully as it hugged her while she put it down. “Told yous this was Lady!” the creature shouted at him and Granger which was when his mouth curled into a snarl, he wanted to throttle that thing!

“You know what that is!?” Granger asked in disbelief.

“It’s a…” the woman started.

“I’s Blink, Lady,” the creature said with a bow. The woman nodded.

“It’s a Blink. How do you do Blink?” she asked the thing like it wasn’t a nightmare in disguise of trouble.

“I’s not good, Lady, Kingy says you needs this,” the thing announced as it produced a barn owl feather. The woman seemed to understand what was being given as her eyes widened.

“Will Someone Tell Us What Is Going On!?” Draco finally bellowed to get this woman’s attention as well as that thing’s. Red and green eyes landed on him. The creature frowned and seemed to puff up threateningly at his tone as the woman’s eyes narrowed on him and she stepped forward.

“I’d like to know the same thing.” Her tone was soft and dangerous, it sent a shiver of genuine fear down his spine and had him aching to back away from her. “I’d like to know exactly what you two are doing here, with Blink,” she growled.

“Lady, that’s what we’re trying to figure out!” he snapped.

Her dog appeared then, large, black, and white teeth bared threateningly. He bore his own on instinct.

“LADY!” the creature yelped as it leapt and climbed to her shoulder, the woman seemed unconcerned by this action.

“That Thing!” he snapped, pointing at it.

“Blink,” she corrected sharply. “His name is Blink.”

“Blink was in my office today, when I got to work, Granger is here to enforce that he has rights, we put him in that because when we finally caught Blink he wouldn’t stop running for Lady, which is apparently you! Now I’d like to know how Blink crossed the veil!” he snapped. He realized his timeline was off but he hadn’t had sleep in three days so it was all the same day to him so far.

“ **EVERYONE CALM DOWN!** ” Granger shouted before Lady opened her mouth. Granger shot him a dower glare as she stepped forward with a polite smile for the woman. “Hello, I apologize, it appears we have gotten off to the wrong foot. I’m Hermione Granger, I work for the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Creatures. This is Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, he works for the Ministry as well, in the Department of Mysteries.”

“Ministry of Magic?” the woman questioned.

“I am guessing you’re a witch from MACUSA?” Granger ventured.

“I’m not a witch,” the woman stated in a matter-of-fact tone that made it nonnegotiable about her muggle status.

“Then… why is a magical creature looking for you?” Granger asked uncertainly as she gave him a confused look. Draco shrugged tiredly just wanting to go to bed.

“Lady,” the creature tugged on the woman’s hair. “Kingy requests the return of the Champion, we’s needs you bad.”

That seemed to change everything about the woman as she softened in confusion. “He asked for me?” her tone was so laced for concern Draco felt concern, he looked at Granger and saw she was looking about the same as he about the woman’s concern.

“Kingy requests the return of the Champion of the Labyrinth to saves all Magics of our world and all others,” Blink said carefully.

The woman blinked several time at the creature and then looked at them in confusion.

“He’s been saying that a lot, but he won’t explain it, merely shouting it whenever we caught him,” Granger informed the woman.

“Kingy says you need this, and yous need mirror to go home,” Blink said shoving the owl feather at the woman’s face. The woman plucked it from the creature, her dog circling her legs and growling at him.

“Blink,” the woman started softly. “Is this _his_ feather?” she asked.

“Is it who’s feather?” Draco demanded tiredly.

“Kingy wouldn’t ask if it weren’t important Lady.”

The woman spun on her heel, not shutting her door as she ran into the apartment, her dog following her.

“WAIT A MOMENT!” he and Granger shouted as they chased her. The woman skidded into a bed room and dropped Blink on a made bed.

“What are you doing!? Who the hell is Kingy, and how did that thing pass through the veil!?” Draco demanded.

“I am going home, I don’t care what you do,” she called over her shoulder as she dropped a bag on her bed and started filling it. “And his name is Blink, not thing!” she hissed as she shoved past him to her kitchen, tossing whatever was in her frying pan to the dog and the creature on the bed before she started grabbing other things out of cupboards.

“As a representative of Blink’s rights, I can’t leave him in your custody,” Granger started.

“I don’t care,” she dismissed as she hurried back to her bag and packed it swiftly. “Hot or cold there, Blink?”

“Dark.”

“Hot or cold.” She reiterated.

“Both, Lady, Kingy not well,” Blink said.

“Who’s Kingy?” Draco demanded as she started throwing clothes into her bag.

“He’s my business, not yours, don’t eat that Blink, here,” she traded out a pillow for an eraser with the little creature. The creature grinned as it munched.

“Well it’s my business now since he came through the veil,” Draco countered.

“What veil!?” she demanded spinning on him. The womand grabbed a few blankets and shoved them in her bag before she ran to the table and grabbed a stack of papers before packing everything.

“Pants, and walking boots,” she muttered to herself as she grabbed clothing and ran to the bathroom. The dog leapt up, hooked up to a leash and settled on the bed, eyeing him darkly.

“What is going on?” Granger whispered.

“I have no idea, we should leave, he wanted Lady, he found a lunatic, so let’s just leave them,” he shrugged.

“We’re not leaving! She could abuse him! That’s a powerful magical creature Malfoy!” she hissed.

“Not my worry!” he countered.

The woman reappeared with a smaller bag, zipping it up as she tossed it in the bag and zipped that up before pulling on her shoes.

“Just the feather and a mirror?” she asked Blink as she picked up the wing feather then.

“Yes, Lady.”

“Alright, into the bag, don’t eat anything,” she said as she twisted her hair up into a bun. “Let’s go Ludo,” she called as she hoisted up her bag.

“Now Lady,” Draco started.

“You can leave,” she dismissed as she spun the feather between her fingers as she walked to the full mirror.

“I must advise against this!” Granger started as she stalked up behind the woman.

“Piece of cake,” the woman muttered and pressed the feather to the mirror, and like the mirror turn liquid it rippled like a stone breaking a calm lake’s surface. The reflection changed and Draco’s jaw dropped as a massive maze was revealed, the woman stepped forward and into the mirror.

“Wait!” Granger shouted.

“Granger!” he shouted as he ran after her, she tripped, he fell trying to pull her back only to hear her scream as they were sent toppling after the woman into the hair. The mirror above disappeared, and he grimaced as he was sent crashing hard into the ground.

“Where are we?” Granger whispered.

“Where is he Blink?” the woman asked.

“In **_her_** clutches,” the creature muttered as the skies darkened with heavy lightning and gnarled nightmare looking trees seemed to shift and move.

“Lady, where the hell did you bring us!?” Draco bellowed as he slowly got to his feet.

“Why are you here?” she asked looking at him and Granger for the first time.

“You are in violation of Ministry Law regarding an unknown sentient being!” Granger snapped as she got to her feet. “Now, where are we?”

“This is the Labyrinth,” the woman stated.

“We need to go back, right now,” Granger stated.

“Only way back is through,” the woman stated, and Draco stared at a maze which dwarfed the one Dumbledore had commissioned for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

“Run this!?” Hermione gaped. “Impossible!” she gasped as the maze shifted and moved.

“Piece of Cake,” the woman stated firmly and smugly as she smiled at the maze.

“Who are you?” Draco sputtered to the woman.

“Lady Sarah Williams, sole Champion of the Labyrinth,” Blink announced.

“Let’s go, Blink,” Sarah said as she pulled him from her bag.

“Granger?” Draco turned to her. “We should…” he was at a loss as he looked around at the nightmarish landscape they were in.

“We should follow her,” Granger muttered.

“We’re here because you were following her!” he hissed furiously.

“Yes, but… now we don’t know where we are or how to get back,” Granger whispered. “And there’s more magic here than I’ve ever felt in my life,” she pointed out.

“Quick before she leaves us behind,” Draco sighed as they hurried after the strange woman. Sarah Williams was by far the strangest creature Draco had ever encountered; and that was saying something because until her, he’d have though Hermione the strangest creature on the planet.

* * *

“What’s happened to _him_ , Blink?” Sarah asked as they walked through the nightmarish forest.

“She came, she came for Kingy’s hand, he refuse, war,” he answered as he bounded ahead of her.

“And why does he want me here?”

“You Kingdom as Great as His, Kingy need Champion,” Blink said.

“Me specifically?” Sarah asked as she picked up the goblin.

“Yes, Lady, yous,” the goblin nodded vigorously.

Sarah stiffened as a terrible sound rumbled behind her, shaking the ground which had her stopping. It was now she really noticed the two young folk following her. She hadn’t stopped to think about them until now as they both gave her curious looks.

“Blink? Does the forest… move?”

“Yes Lady,” he declared proudly.

“Run,” Sarah shouted at the pair as she grabbed Blink and whistled for Ludo. The dog was running, and she ran hard, the man gained on her, and the woman hurried after them, both the man and woman pulled out sticks, and started hurling light. Sarah didn’t slow as she ran for the ledge, leaping, she caught a tree, which bowed with her weight. The woman and man toppled after her, rolling down the ledge just as a huge black shadowy monster appeared and roared.

“Eat tree!” she shouted as she released the tree for it to lunge up to hit the creature in the face as she rolled down the hill into the gully. Sarah gasped as she hit a boulder and shoved her way up to her feet as she staggered. The man grabbed her and the woman and ran as they dove under a ledge to disappear in a small cave.

Blink riding Ludo appeared as the dog panted heavily.

“Shadow Lady bad minion!” Blink hissed furiously.

“Blink,” she breathed tiredly. “I wish the goblins would take us to the Goblin King, Right. Now.” She grounded out.

“As you wish, Lady,” the goblin cackled and grabbed them as the shadows swallowed them whole.

Sarah screamed as she found herself tumbling through nothing and she landed hard on someone.

“Bloody hell!” a familiar voice shouted as all the torches ignited and she found herself nose to nose with the Goblin King.

“Sarah?” he questioned.

"Jareth!" she smiled.

There were two more screams and an unhappy bark as three more bodies came crashing down on them.


End file.
